scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
MLPCVTFB's movie-spoofs of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Warner Bros' 1939 film The Wizard of OZ. Cast * Dorothy Gale - Lola Loud Loud House *Professor Marvel - Scrooge McDuck Ducktales [2017] Sharing Him With Rascal Entertainment *Doorman - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic Sharing Him With Gabriella Torres *Cabbie - Raoul Monster in Paris *Guard - The Shredder Mutant Ninja Turtles [2012] *The Wizard Bad - Metal Sonic The Hedgehog *The Wizard Bad - Zelgadis Graywords Next *Hunk - Wander Over Yonder *The Scarecrow - Snag Gone Gulch *Zeke - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *The Cowardly Lion - Junko Hawks *Hickory - Radicles K.O. Let's Be Heroes *The Tin Man - Fender Robots Sharing Him With Davidchannel *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Rapunzel The Series *Miss Almira Gulch - Margaux Needler Addams Family [2019] *The Wicked Witch of the West - Cassandra The Series *Toto - Cliff Loud House *Uncle Henry - Greg Universe Universe Sharing Him With Rascal Entertainment *Aunt Em - Rose Quartz Universe *Nikko the Flying Monkey - Dreadwing Prime *The Flying Monkeys - The Decepticons Prime *The Munchkins - Who's Grinch [2018] *The People of Emerald City - Green Eggs and Ham Characters Scenes; *1. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 1 - Opening Credits *2. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 2 - Lola Meets Family/''Somewhere Over the Rainbow'' *3. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 3 - Margaux Takes Cliff Away *4. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 4 - Lola Meets Scrooge McDuck *5. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 5 - It's a Twister *6. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 6 - Lola Meets Rapunzel *7. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 7 - Ding Dong Cat The Woman is Dead *8. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 8 - Lola Meets Cassandra *9. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 9 - Follow The Yellow Brick Road *10. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 10 - Lola Meets Snag [If I Only Had a Brain] *11. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 11 - Lola Meets Fender [If I Only Had a Heart] *12. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 12 - Lola Meets Junko [If I Only Had a Nerve] *13. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 13 - Cassandra/Lola Goes To Emerald City *14. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 14 - Bell Out Of Order/''In the Merry Old Man Of Oz'' *15. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 15 - ''If I Were King of the Forest *16. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 16 - Lola Very Sad *17. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 17 - Bad Wizard Sonic *18. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 18 - The Haunted Forest *19. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 19 - The Decepticons Attack *20. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 20 - Cassandra's Castle/Cliff Runs Away *21. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 21 - Crossover Villains March *22. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 22 - Cassandra's Death *23. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 23 - Good Wizard Graywords *24. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 24 - Lola Goodbye/Very Sad *25. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' *26. The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used; * The Wizard of OZ 1939 Clips from Movies and Shows * The Loud House 2014 * The Loud House * The Ducktales 2017 * My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony; Twilight's Kingdom * My Little Pony; Best Gift Ever * A Monster in Paris * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 * Sonic Boom * Slayers Next * Wander Over Yonder * Long Gone Gulch * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Storm Hawks * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes * Robots * Tangled The Series * The Addams Family 2019 * Steven Universe * Steven Universe The Movie * Transformers Prime * The Grinch 2018 * Green Eggs and Ham Gallery Profile - Lola Loud.png Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (2017).jpg Bandicam 2020-01-17 10-04-21-682.jpg A Monster In Paris Wiki - Raoul.jpg The Shredder by MLPCVTFB.png Neo metal sonic by ohyeahcartoonsfan ddoh2n5-fullview.jpg Zelgadis-graywords-slayers-next-9.5.jpg Wander-wander-over-yonder-30.3.jpg Snag.png Grim 2.png Junko-storm-hawks-8.82.jpg Do You Have Any More in the Back 395.png Fender-robots-2.29.jpg Rapunzeltangledtheseries.PNG.png Margaux Needler.jpg Cassandra Malvada a causa de La Piedra de la Luna.jpg Cliff-the-loud-house-42.8.jpg Greg-universe-steven-universe-the-movie-7.2.jpg Steven Universe - Rose Quartz.png Dreadwing.png Top 10 Transformers Prime DECEPTICONS - Comodin Cam maxresdefault.jpg The Grinch 2018 Characters.png Green Eggs and Ham Characters.png Category:MLPCVTFB Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof